The Teddiursa Massecres and other Dark Moments in History
by NicoLupa
Summary: The Pokemon world has not always been peaceful. It had wars among humans, and wars between Pokemon. Racism, or in this case, specicism was an issue that often led to violence. This is the story of how the murder of a young Ralts led to a genocide against the Kanto region's Ursaring and Teddiursa. Rated T for implications of murder and genocide


**The Teddiursa Massacres & Other Dark Moments in the History of Pokémon **

Note: This story takes place in the Kanto region although a reference is made to the nation which Kanto is based on. I have decided to call that country Seishi which is derived from the Japanese word for spirit.

The Pokémon World was generally a peaceful, tolerant place though admittedly it had some dark secrets of its own. One such dark day was the Teddiursa massacre. Everybody, human and Pokémon, feared and despised Ursaring, a ferocious, animalistic Pokémon. Though Ursaring were not strictly speaking evil, they were known to be bullies and tyrants. One day, a mysterious incident occurred in which a young Ralts was found near death on the side of a creek. She had severe wounds all across her body, a passing Quagsire noticed her and carried the dying Fairy Type to a nearby Pokémon center.

"What happened to her?" a Pidove asked her friend, a Starly as she sat in a tree branch watching Quagsire carrying Ralts to the Pokémon center. "Those injuries must have been caused by something big" Starly whispered. "Do you think Ursaring could have had something to do with it?" Pidove asked. "Pardon me for eavesdropping on your conversation but I do believe that Ursaring had something to do with the injuries my daughter has suffered. I hate to battle but justice will be met!" Gallade, a tall white humanoid with blades on his arms, shouted from the ground. "What could he mean by that?" Starly asked.

 **A few hours later** ….

"Ursaring has gone too far in ensuring that his kids are satisfied. Ralts could barely protect herself. One of the sweetest, kindest Pokémon that ever walked the nation of Seishi" a Golduck spoke as he faced a large group of Pokémon gathered in a big circle. "Ursaring and his family are abominations that should not be allowed to exist!" a Lucario exclaimed. "I would gladly wipe those disgusting bearbarians off the face of this planet" a Scrafty said without looking up. Silence. "I realize I am a bit of a rouge myself, but I actually have morals and a brain unlike that savage creature we call the Ursaring" he said, again, he did not look up. "Now my friends, let us not be so quick to begin a crusade against the Ursaring family when we don't even know for certain who attacked Ralts" Togekiss said. "She is right, we need to at least confirm that Ursaring was responsible" Scrafty said, finally looking up to face the crowd. "Weren't you just advocating genocide before?" a Swellow asked. "Technically that should be Pokécide" a Kadabra whispered. "Look here. I think we all know that Ursaring is a monstrosity that does not deserve to exist. That thing doesn't even speak like a real Pokémon, all it does is make weird rumbly noises that sound like it ate one too many poffins!" a Rhydon shouted. "My friends, I wish for justice very deeply but my honor will not allow me to strike out at someone, no matter how vile they may be, without some sort of proof. Seishi is a democracy and until we know for certain that Ursaring is the one who attacked Ralts, nobody is going to be killing anyone understood?" Gallade spoke. The Pokémon grumbled and all left to do their own thing.

 **The Next Day**

In spite of the harsh storm, Pidove flew to the front window of the Pokémon Center, yet did not see Ralts. She hesitated as a passing trainer opened the door then decided it would be ok to fly in. "Hello little one? Where is your trainer?" Nurse Joy asked. "Pidove! Pi! Pi! (I don't have a trainer. Can I see Ralts?)" the small grey creature squawked. "I think this is a wild Pidove. Maybe she accidently wandered inside" another nurse said. "She is probably taking shelter from the rain. She can stay here as long as she does not make a ruckus" Nurse Joy said. A door opened and Pidove turned around to see a small black box made of wood. The young male human carrying the box seemed to be on the brink of tears. "Why? Who in Arceus's beautiful world would attack a baby Ralts?" he said while gripping the black box in his arms. "Pidoooooove! (What happened to her?!" Pidove screeched, falling off the counter. "Do you think it was Team Rocket? They have been known to murder Pokémon like that?" the nurse asked. Joy frowned, "I do not think so. They are certainly capable of such cruelty but generally only act to make money. They killed that Marowak so they could sell her skull. They mutilate Slowpoke to obtain their tails which are a popular delicacy in some parts of the Johto region" Joy said. Pidove gathered the courage to fly up and take a look in the box. There lying still was the limp body of a white humanoid with green hair. Pidove screeched and flew off. "Did that wild Pidove know this Ralts?" the nurse could be heard asking.

The door suddenly flew open and tall humanoid with blades on its arms walked in. "Thank you for attempting to help my daughter" the humanoid spoke through telepathy. "We are terribly sorry, her injuries were far too severe" the male human bowed. "As a knight among Pokémon, a hero of justice, I will chase the ones who hurt my baby around the globe, and perhaps to the end of the universe. Every hour of their waking lives, they will be hounded by my forces. Every second of their sleep shall be haunted by me …. En Garde!" Gallade shouted and taking the black box suddenly he teleported in a flash of blue light. "Wait a minute … Did he just speak through telepathy?" Joy asked. "He is a Psychic Pokémon. It is not unusual for them to use telepathy to speak to humans" the younger nurse said.

 **Later** …

Pidove squawked and screeched the news as she flew at high speeds through the forest. "Fear the bearbarians for they will gobble you up! May their souls rot under Giratina's cruel gaze! Sub-beings those filthy monsters are! Pokémon and humans are genocided by these bearbarians! May Arceus curse their murdering souls! May the Bearbarians be rounded up and wiped from this beautiful world!" Pidove screamed at the top of her lungs. "Kid, I know you are upset about that incident but we don't even know if Ursaring was the one who killed her" a Noctowl chided Pidove as she tired of her shouting and sat on a branch. "This isn't the first time, Mr. Noctowl. Those filthy brutes killed a Chansey and Happiny that happened to be in the wrong area at the wrong time. They attempted to murder a Kangaskhan's baby for eating at the same bush that a Teddiursa was eating from. Luckily, a passing human and his Charizard taught them a lesson which they apparently forgot" Pidove said.

 **The Killings Begin**

At that moment, screams erupted from the bushes below. The two bird Pokémon slowly looked down in fear thinking Ursaring and his gang had attacked yet another innocent Pokémon. What they saw surprised them. A small Teddiursa was being torn apart by an angry horde of Pokémon. Among the Pokémon were a pair of Bisharp, a Zangoose, and a Raticate. The dying ursid's screams were drowned out by the roar of the angry mob. As angry as she was at Ursaring, Pidove could not help but feel pity for the Teddiursa which was meeting the same fate its relative had inflicted on countless others. "You were not the first Teddiursa to face death by our unified claws, and you will not be the last to perish at the hands of justice!" Zangoose shouted then he slashed the Teddiursa with his claws so hard that Pidove flinched even as specks of blood spattered on her wings from ten feet up.


End file.
